


845

by Hesiones



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesiones/pseuds/Hesiones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will be time, there will be time<br/>       To prepare a face to meet the faces that you meet;<br/>       There will be time to murder and create,<br/>       And time for all the works and days of hands<br/>       That lift and drop a question on your plate;</p><p>             -  T. S. Eliot, The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock</p>
            </blockquote>





	845

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested: “(levihan) first kiss in which levi is cautious and sorta leans in closing his eyes, but when hanji realizes what he’s doing, she welcomes him with open arms”
> 
> *cries* I have written this for a thousand years, and it has caused me much agony and given me many feelings, but here it is. How does one write kissing.

     “Hange.”

     No response. She just sits there against the tree trunk, mute, still.

     I kneel down to get on eye level with her. Acknowledgement flickers in her eyes, but she doesn’t move. She’s staring at me, now that I’ve put myself in her line of sight, but in the same way as she was just staring at the hollow oak a meter behind me.

     “Hange.”

     Finally, her gaze focuses.

     But it’s bleak, brittle behind her lens. The lines of her face are strained and tired.

     “What purpose,” she enunciates, low and soft like thunder in the distance. “Do the titans serve, other than eating humans?”

      I wait for her to continue speaking. When she gets like this, there’s always more to come – slow and dangerous.

     “Why would a creature exist that solely eats one particular species, and not for nutritional purposes? If it doesn’t need to eat for sustenance, why eat? Why would it pay no mind to immediate concerns like its own injuries in pursuit of prey? Why would it waste time and energy on doing something that doesn’t seem to benefit it?”

      _Why this mindless slaughter? Why the pain? Why us? Why?_

     I place my hands on her shoulders.

     “That’s up to us to find out, Hange.”

     A shudder travels through her. Head slumps, neck relaxes. She’s come back to herself.

     “I suppose it is, Levi.”

     We’re silent for a moment. The forest shifts and whispers. Some animal skitters through the green undergrowth.

      I haven’t taken my hands off Hange’s shoulders.  

     So near, she and her oily brown hair and her golden-toned skin and her strong, graceful, weary figure. I find myself flicking glances at her mouth.

     My throat throbs with a ghost heat. Hell, it’s been a long week – no, it’s been hell. I should while I can.

     I lean closer to her, searching her face. Which is calm again. Rich, earthen eyes watch mine – accepting, observing, quiet.

     So I flutter my eyes shut. Slowly, carefully, I –

     Arms wrap around me tight and feather lips press against my mouth.

     Tender lightning dances, flushes through my face and down my neck. I – she – every –

     I gather her to me, press her against my chest, kiss her with all the sweet and gentle and aching I can give her. Something squeezes my heart tight, makes it pulse, and maybe, maybe I’ve forgotten how to breathe.

     Something cold bumps me. Glasses. I reach up and yank them over her head, carelessly setting them on the ground. Better.

     She is honey-warm. We mold each other.

     When we come up for air, all I can do is pant and memorize her face. I’ve almost forgotten about my feet – they’re starting to hurt from kneeling.

     Hange, still sitting, scoops me up onto her lap.

     “Oi.” I start to scowl, but she smiles tenderly, laying a hand on my cheek. I find my face softening. Fine. She asked for it.

     “Tell me when you want me to stop,” I murmur curtly, tilting her chin up with my fingers while leaning in until our foreheads touch. “Because otherwise, I won’t.”

     She smirks as I snake an arm around to the small of her back.

     “That shouldn’t be necessary. I love you too much for that.”

     She – what?

     “Levi, are you smiling?”

     Hange laughs that jubilant, full-chested, pealing laugh that she has.

     “Finally! I did it! Levi, I love you. Levi, I love you.” Her sparkling eyes crinkle at the corners. Air catches in my lungs.

     “I love you too, four-eyes,” I mutter. It’s been a long time since I’ve lived. “Now let me kiss you.”


End file.
